(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dart for the game of darts, and more particularly to such a dart which has toothed annular portions raised around the periphery of the tip member thereof for positioning in between studs on a dart board by friction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a dart according to the prior art. This structure of dart is comprised of a shaft integral with a flight, and a barrel integral with a point. Because the point 10 of the barrel 20 has a smooth outside surface, the dart tends to drop from the dart board due to vibration. Further, if the point of the barrel directly hits the ends of the studs on the dart board, the studs tend to be damaged.